Honneur et oubli
by Cihanethyste
Summary: Les souvenirs, la quête de toute une vie... même en tant que Simili. Marluxia ne le comprit que bien tard... Qui fut-il, pourquoi a-t-il choisi ces chemins de traverse?
1. Partie 1

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour!**_

_**J'avais déjà écrit un « OS » sur Demyx, si vous vous souvenez bien... là, je m'attaque à Marluxia, mais cet « OS » (qui sera aussi en trois parties) sera un peu étrange. Vous verrez. J'ai adopté cette manière d'écrire parce que j'ai trouvé que le caractère de l'Assassin s'y prêtait bien. Cet « OS » s'inscrit dans la logique de mon projet (celui qui concerne Demyx aussi, d'ailleurs, même si on ne le comprendra que plus tard.)**_

_**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et... oui, j'ai osé pour Marluxia !**_

_**MàJ: relecture et correction entière de la fic. C'est même un remaniement, car j'ai supprimé des passages entiers. En fait, ces passages feront l'objet d'un OS qui portera sur Marluxia et sa seconde renaissance.**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><span>Honneur et oubli<span>

_Partie 1 :_

_Trouver c'est perdre et perdre c'est trouver_

Un ciel tristement gris dominait les lieux où se déroulait un événement peu ordinaire. Sans faillir, sans aucune pitié, Liamaru combattait dans l'arène improvisée. Son adversaire s'amusait à imaginer des feintes tout aussi ridicules les unes que les autres, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas tellement, vu qu'il souhaitait en finir au plus vite !

Liamaru virevolta et manqua cueillir l'autre homme, qui eut le réflexe d'exécuter un salto arrière. Ses cheveux courts balayaient son visage, il était toujours obligé de les repousser en arrière. Le sourire aux lèvres, il fit tournoyer sa faux, regarda avec un air provoquant Kensou, un soldat au service d'une bien étrange compagnie même pas native du Jardin Radieux. Liamaru avait décidé qu'il ne perdrait pas, qu'il honorerait son serment jusqu'au bout.

Le tranchant de sa faux vint heurter la hanche de l'autre, qui hurla comme un possédé. Liamaru lécha ses lèvres, le regard glacé, puis l'acheva en le décapitant. Il avait assez bien aiguisé sa lame pour cela.

— C'est la fin, Kensou.

La pluie continuait de tomber autour de lui. Le kimono noir qu'il portait collait à sa peau, épousait son corps. Kensou ne ferait plus aucun vacarme désormais. Il ne chercherait plus non plus à ternir sa réputation. La compagnie des lys blancs ne ferait plus ombrage à Liamaru pendant un moment.

_Rira bien qui rira le dernier._

Soudain, il sentit le poids d'un regard dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement pour croiser celui d'une femme, cachée derrière une des ruines du jardin abandonné aux ronces et à Mère Nature. Cette dernière sursauta, avant de se fondre parmi la végétation et de repartir d'où elle venait, en courant comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

Liamaru haussa les épaules, avant de diriger ses yeux ailleurs, comme si ce détail n'avait pas eu plus d'importance. Néanmoins, quelque chose dans les iris de l'inconnue lui avait rappelé quelque chose... de primordial.

Avec nostalgie, il repensa à son enfance et son adolescence, juste avant qu'il n'atterrisse ici. Qui aurait cru qu'un orphelin sans passé, sans aucun souvenir de sa naissance, se retrouverait mercenaire, dans le monde du Jardin Radieux ? Personne. Ce n'était pas un « métier » dont il pouvait se vanter, mais il fallait avoir un sacré vécu pour vouloir s'y dévouer.

Lui, que les autres surnommaient Liam, qui était toujours partant pour faire des excursions sur l'île des pirates, ou la lagune aux sirènes... Lui, un des nombreux Garçons Perdus du Pays Imaginaire... Cette époque était si lointaine à présent ! Liamaru eut un sourire, puis se remit à penser à cette femme. Le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé l'avait intrigué. Un regard exprimant une totale incompréhension, ainsi que de la peur...

Ainsi, il était capable d'inspirer de la crainte... Eh bien, les choses n'étaient pas si mal ! C'était ce qu'il souhaitait, quelque part, un peu comme pour s'arroger un droit de respect. Depuis le jour où l'on s'était ri de lui et de ses rêves, depuis l'instant même où il avait désiré vouloir grandir, Liamaru se confectionnait une carapace dure, à tel point qu'on en vint à murmurer qu'il n'avait pas de cœur.

Ceci fut faux jusqu'à un certain soir...

Le jeune homme leva de nouveau la tête vers le ciel, laissa la pluie épouser son corps, l'abreuver. Il ferma les yeux... pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

oOo

O

La lumière du Kingdom Hearts artificiel avait remplacé celle d'un monde qui n'était plus qu'un pâle fantôme de celui qu'il fut il y a onze ans de cela. Il n'était plus Liamaru, mais Marluxia, le Numéro onze de l'Organisation XIII. L'Assassin Gracieux, titre qui n'était pas anodin. Xemnas le savait pertinemment.

_Je suis un nouvel être, mais je ne renie pas mes origines._

Songeur, il se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Les cordons métalliques de son manteau brisèrent un peu la monotonie du silence. Son regard aussi bleu que l'innocence cachait de bien sombres secrets, et ce même si son existence de Simili était récente, qu'il n'avait pas encore mis en application ses desseins.

Ce souvenir du passé, qui s'était rappelé à lui alors qu'il était en train de dresser ses futurs plans, semblait être porteur d'un message, à croire qu'il sonnait comme un avertissement. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre que sa prochaine mission au Manoir Oblivion le travaillait, ce serait mentir. Il aurait fallu qu'il ait un cœur pour cela.

Depuis sa renaissance, il réfléchissait sans éprouver quoi que ce soit, comme les autres membres. La recherche d'un cœur leur était vitale, mais pour celui que l'on surnommait désormais l'Assassin Gracieux, cela prenait beaucoup trop de temps. Il fallait avouer aussi qu'en lui sommeillaient les restes du caractère de Liamaru... qui était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il convoitait.

_Qu'importe les motivations qui germent en moi. Cela n'intéresse pas les autres, qui ne sont que des pantins sur le fil de la vie._

Tout ce qui avait attrait au pouvoir et au Kingdom Hearts piquait... une sorte d'intérêt chez lui. Du moins, c'était ce que ses souvenirs humains lui suggéraient « d'éprouver ». Il comptait donc explorer ce nouveau terrain ! Marluxia sourit, avant de repenser aux derniers préparatifs pour la mission à Oblivion.

_Le manoir où tant de destinées se sont entremêlées pour s'oublier dans les profondeurs du néant._

Il espéra que Sora serait assez « fort » pour aller délivrer Naminé. Ses souvenirs étaient si précieux pour l'Organisation... et pour lui-même. L'Assassin Gracieux se détourna de la fenêtre et décida de retrouver la Numéro 12. Elle devait être déjà sur place, prête à partir. Elle aussi avait été affectée à cette mission.

Il ignorait qu'il allait courir à sa propre perte, comme ce fut le cas pour son humain d'origine.

oOo

O

— _Allez, allez ! Qu'est-ce qui nous arrêtera, hein ? Crochet n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! s'écria un dénommé Flip', dont l'animal emblème était un adorable écureuil._

— _Oh, oui, oh oui, on va lui jouer un sale tour à la Lagune aux Sirènes !_

— _Yvan, fais attention à tes mots, ou tu risques de te faire manger par le croque-mitaine._

— _N'importe quoi, Liam' ! lâcha le susnommé, en tirant sur sa queue d'oiseau._

_Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, avant de rabattre une mèche châtain clair derrière son oreille. Un châtain qui avait tendance à se dégrader vers un rose un peu étrange... bah, ce n'étaient que des cheveux après tout. Il ajusta son costume de chat, se dressa de toute sa maigre stature et lança d'une voix forte :_

— _Avant, nous devons attendre Peter Pan !_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Liamaru lâcha un soupir agacé, avant de se redresser et d'étirer ses bras dans des directions opposés. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien à faire de particulier, si ce n'était saisir une affaire... et voilà que les souvenirs recommençaient à le hanter !

Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'une petite pointe de nostalgie s'y nichait, mais il ne regrettait pas son choix. Rester un enfant toute sa vie, sans même pouvoir construire un passé, un présent et un futur tangible... Liamaru ne l'avait plus supporté. Même s'il avait connu d'excellents moments, même s'il avait gardé une part de bonheur à avoir été ce qu'il fut, à avoir fait toutes ces choses... désormais, il était un adulte. Un soldat de la vie, à la recherche de choses qui pourraient lui permettre d'étancher ses connaissances. Et peut-être de retrouver son passé, avant qu'il ne décide de devenir un Garçon Perdu.

Quoique ce n'était pas aussi important que cela.

Liamaru se dirigea vers son onsen personnel. Il avait besoin de se détendre et de se changer les idées, avant de pouvoir attaquer cette journée. Au moment de quitter la pièce, il croisa son reflet dans une glace posée au mur; à peine plus haute que sa tête, elle lui permettait de se mirer en entier.

Il fixa ses cheveux, qui avaient pâli au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait pour devenir un adulte; phénomène qui ne s'était déclenché que lorsqu'il avait quitté le Pays Imaginaire, en faisant le vœu d'atterrir dans un monde où une prodigieuse destinée l'attendait. Ainsi, il s'était retrouvé au Jardin Radieux. Il avait franchi une « porte », qui se révélait être un immense couloir noir. Liamaru n'avait jamais cherché à découvrir le pourquoi de la présence de cette porte, ni qui l'avait ouverte. Il l'avait empruntée, point à la ligne.

Liamaru ignorait comment l'avait pris Peter Pan.

_Bah, il m'a sans doute oublié depuis le temps._

Un jour, de toute façon, l'intrépide garçon volant finirait par grandir, lui aussi... Selon une légende bien sombre, celui qui fut l'enfant meneur, le Pan, deviendrait adulte dès l'instant où il tuerait le capitaine des pirates et prendrait sa place. Donc, le jour où cela se produirait...

Liamaru haussa les épaules. Il attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux, qui hésitait toujours entre un châtain très clair et un rose livide. Il avait fini par comprendre d'où venait cette particularité.

oOo

O

Dès l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, alors que tous deux flânaient entre les étals du petit marché qui avait lieu au centre-ville du Jardin Radieux, il la reconnut. Ce fut réciproque, ce pour quoi la jeune blonde aux cheveux tressés baissa la tête et passa son chemin en se mélangeant à la foule.

Le beau temps avait eu le mérite de faire sortir les habitants, mais tout de même, ils avaient une nette tendance au charivari à certains moments. Il y en eut un justement qui permit à la jeune fille de s'éclipser en se fondant en elle.

Liamaru la regarda partir avec un sourire amusé. Il savait à qui appartenaient ces yeux bleus et spiralés : Rikku. Plus tard, la jeune fille, avec deux autres femmes, serait choisie par le Kingdom Hearts pour représenter la Trinité de Spira qui, dans leur vie précédant celle-ci, fut leur monde d'origine. (1)

Néanmoins, cela impliquait plusieurs conséquences... comme leur changement de taille et d'apparence, dans le futur. Cela les avait préservées des ténèbres au moins, lorsque ces dernières s'étaient abattues sur le Jardin Radieux... même si elles avaient travaillé pour Maléfique dans un premier temps.

Bref, des événements que le mercenaire ne connaîtrait pas, même lorsqu'il donnerait naissance à son Simili.

Liamaru ignorait l'histoire de Rikku; à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Par contre, c'était bien la première fois qu'il portait de l'intérêt envers une fille... ou une femme. Il eut un petit sourire narquois. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de batifolage, mais tout de même... cela pourrait se révéler utile plus tard, quand il le déciderait.

_Amusant._

Rêveur, il trouva l'homme qui voulait l'employer afin d'assassiner une personne de haut rang, qui habitait dans l'un des beaux quartiers du Jardin Radieux. Ce dernier frissonna en croisant le regard de Liamaru, mais ne dit rien.

oOo

O

— Marluxia.

La voix claqua dans la pièce, brisa ce silence éclatant que généraient presque ces murs blancs et lisses. Des murs issus du néant, dont la pureté n'était qu'un simulacre, un mensonge. Enfin, peu importait pour des Simili. C'était leur lieu de vie, c'était tout.

Le Simili se retourna, fixa Xemnas sans trahir la moindre émotion. Ce qui était plutôt facile chez un Simili... mis à part cet « intérêt » qui persistait à s'imprimer dans son esprit. Néanmoins, c'était moins dérangeant que de croire qu'il éprouvait des « sentiments »...

_Xemnas. Que veux-tu de moi ?_

Le Supérieur croisa les bras, sembla l'analyser rien qu'avec son regard ambré, ce qui rappela à l'Assassin celui de Saïx, froid et calculateur... puis celui de quelqu'un d'autre, dans une autre vie... Un adolescent aux cheveux et aux yeux tout aussi bleus, qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux du puissant magicien Yen Sid...

Il ferma les paupières pour chasser toutes ces visions et lâcha d'une voix traînante :

— Naminé est bien gardée. Elle fait son travail consciencieusement. Nous continuons de capturer les souvenirs du Porteur pour notre cause.

Lentement, le Supérieur secoua la tête.

— Je ne souhaite pas de rapport sur tes derniers jours à Oblivion, Marluxia. Je désire éclaircir... un certain point.

L'Assassin fit la moue, ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur, qui ajouta :

— Aurais-tu quelque chose à me cacher ?

— Quelque chose qui ne servirait pas vos intérêts, Supérieur ? fit-il avec ironie.

— Je l'ignore, puisque je cherche à le savoir.

Cette phrase jeta comme un froid entre eux, ce qui ne changeait pas la donne concernant les lieux qui étaient aussi accueillants qu'une prison.

— Trouver c'est perdre, et perdre c'est trouver, énonça Marluxia, avec un calme olympien.

— Tu es vraiment un Simili étrange.

_Toi aussi, Xemnas. Tu n'es pas ordinaire, au même titre que Roxas, Axel ou Saïx. Ces deux-là, en plus, je les connais bien plus que tu ne l'imagines._

Xemnas interrompit ses réflexions intérieures :

— Je n'ai jamais croisé ton humain, mais... j'aurais aimé.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, laissant un Marluxia dubitatif.

* * *

><p>(1) : Tous les personnages des différents Final Fantasy ont vécu une seconde naissance au Jardin Radieux, aux Îles du Destin, ou quelques autres mondes. Leur histoire propre aux jeux dont ils sont issus s'est passé il y a des centaines d'années, voire des milliers. Ils finissent par s'en souvenir selon certaines circonstances. Ainsi, pas d'incohérence entre leur histoire tirée des Final Fantasy, et celle de Kingdom Heart.<p> 


	2. Partie 2

_**Note de l'auteur :**__** Holà !**_

_**Voici la suite sans plus attendre. Bonne lecture et... non, rien ^^.**_

_**MàJ: relecture et correction entière de la fic. C'est même un remaniement, car j'ai supprimé des passages entiers. En fait, ces passages feront l'objet d'un OS qui portera sur Marluxia et sa seconde renaissance.**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><em>Partie 2 :<em>

_Devant toi se trouve ce que tu cherches..._

Ce rêve agréable ne le retint pas en ses filets plus longtemps. Il était temps pour lui de se réveiller et d'affronter les nouvelles épreuves qui l'attendaient. Son cœur, son corps et son esprit n'aspiraient qu'à cela, après tout.

Liamaru ouvrit les yeux et s'étira en prenant soin de faire craquer ses phalanges. Il venait de dormir quelques heures, et cela lui avait permis de se reposer un peu, de se ressourcer et de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

_Ah le sommeil... Un bienfait que peu peuvent gérer correctement._

Il posa le regard sur la Forteresse, qui se distinguait au loin par sa magnificence. De sa fenêtre, le mercenaire avait une vue admirable, qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'une maison située un peu plus loin de la sienne.

Ansem le Sage... un homme qu'il ne connaissait que de nom. Liamaru ne s'intéressait pas à lui, ni à quiconque, en vérité. Il en était venu à ne se préoccuper que de sa propre personne, persuadé que ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'il pourrait parvenir à ses fins.

Lesquelles ? Elles se dessinaient de plus en plus. Le pouvoir avec quelque chose d'attractif et pourrait peut-être lui permettre de trouver sa vérité. Beaucoup d'hommes avaient échoué, mais... il n'était pas tous les hommes. Il pouvait réussir à en capturer l'essence et à l'utiliser à des fins valeureuses, même s'il pouvait y laisser quelques plumes d'intégrité... Le sacrifice était un acte noble à la base, alors...

_Je me sacrifie pour le pouvoir._

Songeur, Liamaru contempla la nuit aux rares étoiles à cause de l'immense couverture nuageuse qui avait envahi le ciel. Cela lui fit penser aux orages soudains qui pouvaient parfois s'abattre au Pays des Merveilles... ainsi qu'à un autre ciel, tout aussi gris, et qui était resté en sa mémoire. Seule une tour, avec des cadrans d'horloge sur ses quatre faces, perçait cette brume extraordinaire... un souvenir datant d'avant son existence de Garçon Perdu ?

— _Nous allons jouer à chasse pirate !_

— _Peter Pan sera le chef !_

— _Oui, mais il me faut un second... ah ! Liam', je te choisis ! Tu es parfait, fit le garçon faune, espiègle, avant de tendre la main vers lui._

Agacé, Liamaru claqua la langue. Il ne faisait que courir après son passé depuis quelques jours. Cela devait cesser ! À quoi cela servait-il en sachant qu'il avait choisi de grandir ? Les souvenirs, ce n'était qu'un bagage émotionnel qui causait des ravages, un fardeau que l'on traînait en prétextant que cela excusait ses faiblesses...

Il quitta son poste d'observation et prit sa faux. Il avait sa mission à remplir : mettre hors d'état de nuire un groupe d'hommes. Ces derniers cherchaient à poser des bombes dangereuses à proximité des fontaines d'eau du Jardin Radieux ou des habitations, dans le seul but de promouvoir leur campagne contre la politique d'Ansem le Sage.

Il la jugeait pourtant raisonnable, même s'il ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de « bêtises » : fermer les frontières temporairement à cause d'une agitation dans les interchemins... dues aux ténèbres. Cela ne remettait pas en question son objectif final. Il y avait bien d'autres choses importantes en jeu, que chacun s'amusait à ignorer ou occulter.

Liamaru n'avait que cela à faire, après tout, même s'il était libre de dire non. Cela l'intriguait, même s'il ressentait un certain malaise lorsqu'il songeait à cette mission-là. L'homme qui l'avait payé, dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom d'ailleurs, semblait avoir l'habitude de fréquenter toutes sortes de marchés noirs.

Le mercenaire mit ses préoccupations de côté et sauta de la fenêtre à laquelle il s'était posé.

oOo

O

— Eh !

Surpris d'être interpelé ainsi, la main crispée vers son cou pour attraper sa faux au cas où, Liamaru se retourna. Il avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, alors que deux jeunes hommes, qui devaient avoir un peu plus de seize ans, marchaient dans sa direction. Le premier ébouriffa sa chevelure rousse, avant de pointer le mercenaire du doigt :

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu !

— Lea... ça ne se fait pas, soupira le second adolescent.

Liamaru eut un petit sourire ironique. Intéressant.

— Puis-je vous retourner la même question ?

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avant que le plus joyeux des deux ne se jette à l'eau :

— Oh, nous ? On cherche à résoudre les mystères de cette ville, c'est tout. À commencer par ceux qui pullulent à la Fort...

— Lea ! Ton enthousiasme te perdra, le coupa sèchement l'autre.

Le susnommé haussa les épaules, avant de reporter son attention sur Liamaru.

_Il est bizarre, mais il ne semble pas nous vouloir du mal._

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

— Dis, Isa, tu crois qu'il se souviendra de nous ?

— De toi, c'est sûr, tu laisses un souvenir impérissable chez les gens que tu rencontres, lâcha l'adolescent, neutre.

Ses yeux tout aussi bleus que ses cheveux se posèrent ensuite sur Liamaru, comme s'ils cherchaient à l'évaluer... ce qui, étrangement, le mit mal à l'aise.

_Il a un regard pénétrant comme rarement j'en ai vu._

Il se secoua, eut un sourire affable.

— Hm. Je ne compte pas vous ennuyer. Je suis en mission, voyez-vous.

— C'est à dire ? Vous combattez des ombres, celles qui dévorent les cœurs ? demanda Lea. Si c'est le cas, je peux...

— Tu ne peux rien du tout. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il nous a dit. On ne doit parler de cela à personne, d'accord ?

— C'est vrai..., ronchonna le roux en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Liamaru leva un sourcil. Néanmoins, il se garda bien de les interroger davantage. Il ne souhaitait pas attirer leur attention sur lui plus que nécessaire...

Il se retourna pour prendre une ruelle adjacente à celle où il était. Son kimono suivit ses mouvements avec fluidité.

— Hm. Je me vois contraint de vous laisser. Je suis attendu.

— Pas de problème ! Tant que vous n'oubliez pas qui vous êtes, ainsi que vos souvenirs, c'est le plus important !

Le mercenaire se figea de surprise, pivota sur lui-même pour fixer les deux adolescents, qui étaient déjà loin, à son plus grand désarroi ! Néanmoins, il saisit quelques bribes de leur conversation :

— … Étrange, ce type, mais il n'a pas l'air méchant.

— Tu l'as mis mal à l'aise avec tes histoires de souvenirs. Franchement, Lea, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

La nuit se chargea d'avaler le reste de leurs phrases. Liamaru fit craquer ses phalanges, battit des paupières et se concentra sur sa mission. Ces deux hurluberlus lui avaient fait perdre un temps fou. Pourtant, d'habitude, il n'était pas regardant sur ce genre de choses.

oOo

O

C'est le visage blême, avec quelques traces de sang, qu'il marchait dans les ruelles de la province longeant le Jardin Radieux, alors que l'aube venait le surprendre dans son avancée solitaire; pourtant, son Kimono était propre. Aucune souillure ne l'avait atteint à cet endroit, étrangement. Le regard éteint, Liamaru pensait et repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il avait vu un homme perdre son humanité. Il ne croyait pas que cela l'aurait autant bouleversé, lui qui était pourtant blindé face à ce genre de déconvenue !

— _Alors si tu as menti, tu t'oublieras._

Il balaya cette pensée parasite venue d'un autre temps, même si elle était on ne peut plus adéquate. Cet homme avait cherché à s'en prendre à une jeune femme, qui semblait sortir d'une longue maladie, vu son teint pâle et ses grands yeux mangés par les cernes.

Liamaru ferma les paupières. Il était intervenu au bon moment. Le renégat, qui faisait partie du groupe qui devait poser les bombes, s'était infiltré dans une maison silencieuse, située à deux rues de celle où vivait Merlin, un grand magicien itinérant. Il avait réveillé l'autre occupante, une adolescente très bruyante et connue sous le nom de Yuffie.

À son tour, le mercenaire était entré... et il avait empêché le pire de se produire : l'homme s'en prenait à cette jeune femme d'une façon des plus déplorables ! Il n'avait pas réfléchi : il avait brandi sa faux et l'avait planté dans ses reins. L'homme avait trépassé quelques minutes plus tard. Oh oui, ce criminel s'était oublié. Il avait perdu son honneur, avait menti en affirmant un jour qu'il ne s'en prendrait jamais aux innocents. Liamaru y avait remédié sans aucun état d'âme.

La jeune femme n'avait rien dit. Elle lui avait juste murmuré son prénom, avant que Yuffie n'arrive, qu'elle fixe Liamaru, puis l'homme. Étrangement, elle était restée silencieuse. Même après, elle n'avait parlé de ça à personne. C'était Aerith qui l'avait fait.

Il les avait saluées, avant de prendre congé d'elles en s'emparant du cadavre de l'homme. Ensuite, il avait continué son travail en assassinant les autres membres du groupe, planqués un peu partout autour de la Forteresse du souverain.

Il se rappelait encore l'expression calme d'Aerith. Son regard l'avait déstabilisé et l'avait amené à se plonger dans le passé. Elle lui faisait penser à sa mère... mais comment pouvait-il le savoir, en fin de compte ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir qui remontait avant sa Vie au Pays Imaginaire, excepté cette tour dans la brume !

_Il faut croire que si..._

Agacé, Liamaru secoua énergiquement la tête. Et voilà qu'il recommençait à courir après ses souvenirs ! Les paroles de Lea lui revinrent alors en mémoire, ce qui acheva de le faire grincer des dents.

_Kingdom Hearts, ils se sont tous donné le mot..._

Le mercenaire quitta rapidement les lieux pour se retrouver au centre-ville. Il avisa une petite fontaine accolée contre un mur, s'y abreuva avec avidité tout en nettoyant son visage.

— _Liam' ! Le trésor ! Tu aurais pu nous le laisser plutôt que de le donner aux Indiens !_

— _À quoi cela sert-il d'en posséder un si on ne sait pas quoi en faire ? avait rétorqué le garçon Chat._

— _Ben... à prouver qu'on a gagné !_

Liamaru eut un rire amer. Oui, un trésor était bien inutile, tout comme le pouvoir, si on était incapable de bien s'en servir ! Tiens, mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça d'un seul coup ?

Il préféra ne plus s'y attarder pour s'en retourner à son point de chute, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre de mort.

oOo

O

Une journée morose, aujourd'hui; ni grise, ni bleue, elle n'incitait pas à la promenade, sans toutefois être hostile avec les quelques rares courageux qui s'aventuraient dehors.

Froid, Liamaru fixa son adversaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que leurs routes se croisaient et qu'ils manquaient de se déclarer en duel. Ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés. Du plus loin qu'il se souvînt, Liamaru n'avait rien contre le soldat, et réciproquement. Simplement, ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre.

Le mercenaire grinça des dents et fit mine de ne pas avoir vu que l'autre avait dégainé son arme, un long Katana qui n'avait rien à envier à sa faux. La voix posée, mais chargée de sarcasme, il laissa échapper :

— C'est un déplaisir de croiser ta route, Laguna. Néanmoins, je t'ai toujours vu avec ta Kalachnikov, et pas cette arme que tu manies comme un enfant.

L'autre n'eut aucune réaction visible, mais Liamaru savait qu'il l'avait piqué au vif. Il fallait dire qu'il savait s'y prendre pour blesser les gens...

— Je ne suis pas là pour me charger de toi, étranger de nos terres, mais pour enquêter.

Enquêter ? Le mercenaire fronça les sourcils. Cela avait certainement un rapport avec ce qui était arrivé à Aerith... Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, vu que l'affaire s'était ébruitée à cause d'une bombe qui avait quand même explosé au centre-ville, mais qui, heureusement, n'avait blessé personne.

_L'aurait-elle mis au courant ?_

Laguna poussa un soupir, avant de plonger son regard clair dans celui du mercenaire et de lâcher :

— Je sais que tu es mêlé à cela et que tu n'es pas un meurtrier, même si tu as une âme noire comme les limbes d'Ultimécia.

— Je ne suis pas elle.

— _Liam' ! Arrête d'être trop sérieux, on dirait que tu adores le noir alors que nous en avons tous peur !_

— _Mais non, c'est normal. Il faut bien que l'ombre existe pour que la lumière soit, rétorqua l'enfant, tout en tirant sur sa queue de chat._

— _Mouais, si tu le dis..., fit Flip', pas rassuré._

Le mercenaire chassa ce souvenir parasite en secouant la tête, avant d'ajouter d'une voix glaciale :

— Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, et je ne suis pas comme cette sorcière qui ne voit que le pouvoir pour assouvir ses besoins primaires. Moi, je le recherche pour des raisons plus nobles. Seulement, ton esprit limité ne peut le comprendre.

— Bien sûr..., grinça Laguna, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un ange passa, puis un second, avant qu'ils ne se décident à baisser leurs armes respectives. Liamaru soupira et dit au soldat :

— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Que veux-tu savoir ?

— Qui étaient les membres de ce groupe ?

— Des hommes sans aucun honneur, qui l'ont perdu au moment où ils ont goûté à la corruption d'une violence immorale.

— Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

— Eh bien, tu devras t'en contenter, lâcha sèchement le mercenaire, avant de se retourner vivement et de planter là son interlocuteur.

Laguna se passa une main lasse sur le visage, rengaina sa Kalachnikov. Rien ne servait de perdre son temps avec un abruti pareil, il avait mieux à faire. À propos d'affaire, au moins, il connaissait la vérité, même si elle ne valait rien tel qu'il l'avait obtenue.

Cette rencontre, pourtant peu anodine, laissa peu de traces dans l'esprit de Liamaru. Il l'avait classée parmi les « choses qui ne méritaient pas qu'on s'en souvienne », tellement elle l'avait profondément ennuyé.

Par contre, ce qui persista dans la mémoire de son Simili, Marluxia, même sous forme réminiscente, ce fut le regard d'Aerith, calme et posé.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, durant un instant, Liamaru avait senti qu'un autre chemin était possible. Marluxia aussi, juste avant qu'il ne mette en action son plan.

Malheureusement, l'un comme l'autre s'en était détourné et se trouvait trop loin pour pouvoir revenir en arrière.

oOo

O

Liamaru se réveilla en sursaut suite à un cauchemar virulent. Sa peau, d'ordinaire si pâle, était littéralement cadavérique.

Il les entendait encore, ces fantômes qui s'étaient emparés de lui et avaient cherché à le traîner dans les ténèbres... Il sentait encore leurs griffes sur sa chair, juste avant qu'une main se tende et ne le sorte de là en lui disant qu'il lui offrirait une nouvelle existence. Peter Pan...

— _Et maman ? Je ne peux pas..._

— _Elle est au ciel, et tu le sais, Liamaru. Rejoins-moi, comme ça, tu ne mourras jamais et tu pourras guérir._

_L'enfant sécha ses larmes, plongea ses yeux dans celui du garçon faune. Il le crut sur parole et le suivit._

Liamaru se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, avant de prendre une outre et de boire dedans à longs traits. Il se rallongea ensuite, les yeux dilatés par les brumes du passé. Le sommeil le captura de nouveau sans qu'il ne le veuille... pour un autre cauchemar, qui cette fois le fit hurler quelques heures plus tard. Il arracha vivement ses couvertures, les yeux fous, la respiration haletante.

_J'ai rêvé de ma mort... Non, non !_

Nu jusqu'à la ceinture, le mercenaire se recoucha, se tourna sur le côté, se mit furieusement à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? À croire que son existence ne lui convenait plus ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ce rêve, qui n'était un simple tour de son esprit ?

_J'ai rêvé de ma mort et de ma renaissance._

Et puis, ces iris ambrés qui ne voulaient pas le quitter... Des iris appartenant à l'un des apprentis d'Ansem le Sage.

_Un homme étrange... encore plus que Braig, qui pourtant m'a toujours fait froid dans le dos._

Il l'avait croisé ce dernier une fois, et c'était lors de ses premières années de vie au Jardin Radieux. L'homme l'avait alors regardé et avait eu un sourire en coin. Liamaru n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Et là, voilà que cet homme aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux dorés lui servait le même sourire... avant de pointer sur lui quelque chose qui lui avait arraché le cœur !

_Ils ont le même regard. Pourtant, ils ont leur propre caractère !_

Le mercenaire ne parvenait pas à démêler ses pensées. Il avait bien mis le doigt sur quelque chose, mais... sans plus. C'était important, voire même vital, mais ça ne reviendrait pas pour l'instant.

Calmé, il haussa les épaules et décida de se lever. Les cauchemars ou le passé attendraient pour le tourmenter à nouveau. Il ne dormirait plus, alors autant qu'il s'entraîne et qu'il affine son plan pour sa future mission.

La dernière et ultime étape avant qu'il n'accède à ce qui lui permettrait de ne plus courir après le passé, pour qu'il devienne un homme nouveau.

oOo

O

La nuit pâle et sans éclat accueillit Liamaru et son regard froid, tandis qu'il marchait en direction de son point de chute. Une maison parmi d'autres, bien sûr. Il en changeait souvent au Jardin Radieux, pour ne pas être ennuyé si un problème venait à lui tomber dessus.

Le mercenaire soupira avant de pousser la porte... et de se figer en sentant qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Sans réfléchir, il dégaina sa faux. Un tir l'en empêcha et le blessa à la main, ce qui le fit grogner et lui permit de reconnaître son agresseur.

— Du calme, petit. Pas de violence, sinon je vais être obligé de t'abattre, ricana la voix de l'homme, alors qu'il s'avançait, ses arbalètes-uzis en main.

— Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Liamaru, d'une voix glaciale.

L'autre fit un geste du menton pour désigner une lampe à huile sommaire. Le mercenaire comprit, marcha lentement et sortit une boîte d'allumettes de sa poche pour en craquer une, l'approcher de l'objet. L'huile mordit à l'hameçon et les flammes eurent tôt fait d'illuminer la pièce.

L'éclat de l'œil de son interlocuteur le mit mal à l'aise, alors qu'il était toujours sur le qui-vive.

— Allons donc, tu joues la victime, après en avoir zigouillé sans remords ?

— Ce n'étaient pas des innocents, et vous le savez.

— On est tous coupables, mets-toi ça dans la tête, Liam'.

Le mercenaire se raidit et fixa Braig avec un regard polaire, en sifflant :

— Qui êtes-vous pour m'appeler ainsi ?

— Ne joue pas l'ignorant, je connais ton passé de A à Z.

Braig eut un sourire carnassier, avant de s'approcher lentement de Liamaru, la prunelle luisante d'amusement.

— La mort de ta mère dans ton monde d'origine, alors que tu n'avais que quatre ans. Une pauvre prostituée qui essayait de te donner de l'amour et de quoi te permettre d'être heureux.

— Taisez-vous, souffla le mercenaire.

— Ton existence qui dura plus d'une centaine d'années dans le monde du Pays Imaginaire, que tu quittas avec un corps physique d'une dizaine d'années pour grandir et devenir quelqu'un.

Liamaru s'approcha du gardien douteux de la Forteresse, la mâchoire serrée, le souffle rapide, alors que celui-ci continuait tout en pointant ses armes :

— Puis ton atterrissage ici, à la recherche de quelque chose pour balayer tes pauvres souvenirs... Comment est-ce que je sais tout ça, même en n'étant pas aussi vieux que toi ? Eh bien, j'ai mes sources, vois-tu...

— Taisez-vous, je vous ai dit, gronda le mercenaire, la voix dure.

— Serait-ce de la souffrance que je détecte dans tes mots ? Tu sais, c'est bien normal.

— Que me voulez-vous ?

— Du calme, petit, on a tout notre temps. Et cette conversation m'amuse, parce que tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis là, ricana Braig, désinvolte.

Liamaru ne sut quoi répondre. Il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de lâcher :

— Je refuse. J'ai autre chose à faire.

— Et si je ne te laissais pas le choix ? lui dit l'autre avec amusement.

— On choisit toujours son destin. Sinon, c'est que l'on n'est trop faible.

— T'iras raconter ça à ta pauvre mère.

— Ne la mêlez pas à ça ! C'était différent, vous savez très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire, gronda Liamaru.

— Moi ? Allons donc, je ne suis qu'une simple marionnette dans un grand tout. Je sers les intérêts que je veux.

Liamaru fixa son vis-à-vis pendant quelques minutes, mais échoua à décrypter davantage de choses en lui. C'est alors que Braig fit la moue, avant de rengainer ses armes puis, sans un mot, de s'éclipser par la fenêtre la plus proche avant que le mercenaire n'ait eu le temps d'arrêter.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'un comme l'autre savait que ce n'était pas leur dernière rencontre, loin de là.


	3. Partie 3

_**Note de l'auteur :**__** Bonjour ;).**_

_**Oh my god... là, je crois que j'ai fait fort avec Liamaru. J'avais dit que je cherchais pour certains personnages (connus de divers séries, films, livres, jeux etc. ou de ma propre invention) à travailler l'ambiguïté... Je crois que là, c'est réussi ^^. Et en plus, je me suis retransformée en véritable psychopathe sur la fin de l'OS... bref !**_

_**Bonne lecture ;).**_

_**MàJ: relecture et correction entière de la fic. C'est même un remaniement, car j'ai supprimé des passages entiers. En fait, ces passages feront l'objet d'un OS qui portera sur Marluxia et sa seconde renaissance.**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><em>Partie 3 :<em>

… _mais pour l'obtenir, tu perdras quelque chose d'essentiel_

Liamaru fit tournoyer sa faux jusqu'à ce que sa lame se confonde avec les jupons de son environnement. Il eut un sourire cruel, puis la planta dans le flanc de son adversaire, encore et encore, alors que celui-ci agonisait et que son sang éclaboussait les roses blanches qui les entouraient.

Haletant, le mercenaire ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit une plénitude envahir son être, chauffé à blanc par cette bataille excitante. C'était divin et nouveau à la fois... Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir à commettre un assassinat. Oui, car c'en était un.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de perdre le dernier fragment de son honneur, qu'il avait laissé entrer la corruption et la folie douce en son âme écrasée par le poids d'années invisibles aux yeux de simples mortels.

Liamaru ferma les yeux, leva le visage vers le ciel...

— _Liam' ! Tu me promets que tu ne feras jamais de mal par plaisir, que tu ne t'y résoudras que si tu y es obligé ou si tu sens que c'est juste ?_

— _Keiro, je te le promets sur mon honneur._

_Le Garçon Perdu le considéra avec gravité. Il comprenait pourquoi son ami désirait les quitter, même si cela lui échappait un peu. En tout cas, lui n'était pas prêt à partir du Pays Imaginaire, alors qu'il était là depuis plus longtemps que Liamaru !_

Le regard du mercenaire se gela comme le lit d'un torrent montagnard éprouvé par l'hiver. Il fronça les sourcils, se dirigea à pas lents vers une fontaine proche, s'y lava les mains... Il ne vit pas que les pétales des roses avaient absorbé le sang versé et exhibaient un rose pâle et maladif.

_Sa petite voix, un peu cassée, franchit ses lèvres pour libérer ces quelques mots :_

— _Alors si tu as menti, tu t'oublieras._

_Liamaru le fixa avec stupéfaction. L'autre se contenta de remettre sa cagoule d'ours, puis de le planter là, au sommet de la cascade Arc-en-ciel. S'oublier ? Comment le pouvait-il, alors qu'il se connaissait par cœur ?_

Il soupira et se redressa en s'étirant. Sa mission était terminée... et il y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir !Finalement, pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être devait-il sacrifier ce qu'il fut... Tuer était-il si immoral que cela, quand cela permettait d'éliminer la vermine ?

Éprouver du plaisir à le faire était-il un crime ?

_Non. C'est se laisser enivrer par le pouvoir de tuer qui peut être mortel._

Sur cette constatation, il prit le petit chemin blanc pour sortir des jardins. Il ne s'aperçut pas que deux yeux ambrés le fixaient avec amusement, ni qu'il était suivi par leur propriétaire.

Un homme qui continuait de semer les graines de son plan.

_Il haussa les épaules et ferma les paupières, alors qu'il formulait le vœu de partir et de grandir dans un monde qui voudrait de lui._

La foudre déchira le ciel et l'assaillit de grondements agonisants.

oOo

O

Quelques jours plus tard, Liamaru sillonnait la campagne environnante, alors qu'il s'éloignait petit à petit du Jardin Radieux... pour une nouvelle mission. La dernière, avant qu'il ne décide de passer à la phase finale.

Il avait bientôt terminé son objectif. Malgré tout, il laissait de plus en plus son humanité à la traîne et en venait à penser que derrière chaque visage se cachait un coupable... Braig n'avait pas tort à ce sujet.

Liamaru se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi repensait-il à lui ? Pourquoi son regard le ramenait-il à celui de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent de ses rêves ?

_Tout ceci n'a pas de sens._

Et derrière lui, les traces de son ombre, qui grandissait, et grandissait... pour finir de consumer son cœur plus vieux qu'il n'y paraissait. Un cœur tranchant avec ces iris aussi bleus que l'innocence.

— _J'adore tes yeux. On dirait que tu y caches le ciel !_

— _Peter, tu es trop souvent dans la lune, soupira le Garçon-chat, alors qu'il était assis sur l'une des branches du repaire._

— _Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi, Liam' ! Je suis dans les nuages !_

C'est alors que ces yeux-là avisèrent un mouvement dans des fourrés sur sa droite. Le corps en alerte, Liamaru arma sa faux. Des chuintements se firent entendre de part et d'autre de sa position. Ce qu'il avait pris pour des ombres se matérialisa en plusieurs exemplaires, avec des iris jaunes dénués de tout sentiment.

_Des ombres._

Malgré tout, le mercenaire demeura imperturbable.

Lorsque les créatures se jetèrent sur lui, il ne fit pas de quartier. Sa pitié, il l'avait balancée depuis longtemps aux oubliettes, mais là, ce fut quelque chose d'autre qu'il dédaigna avec le plus royal mépris.

Il devint une bête assoiffée qui n'avait en son être plus qu'un seul leitmotiv : tuer, tuer, faire mal, même à ces ombres qui n'éprouvaient rien du tout.

Lorsqu'enfin, haletant, Liamaru cessa d'enfoncer sa lame vengeresse dans les brumes noirâtres laissées par les cadavres des créatures, le temps sembla se figer. Il leva le visage vers le ciel, qui était aussi noir que la nuit, et s'aperçut qu'il y avait toujours plus d'ombres qui venaient à lui comme des charognes. Il gronda de dépit, fit tourbillonner son arme pour en balayer... sauf que, comme par enchantement, il n'y eut plus rien qui lui entravait la route. Une voix désincarnée se fit alors entendre, provenant de partout et de nulle part à la fois :

— Tu es parfait... viens à moi...

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— … Parfait...

Liamaru serra les dents; il avait horreur que l'on se joue de lui et de ses nerfs. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il fit quelques pas, la chaleur du crépuscule et le paysage se rappelèrent à lui comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le mercenaire ne put retenir un frisson en sachant que tout ceci n'était pas normal. Néanmoins, il n'envisagea pas une seconde de renoncer à son objectif.

Détenir la Keyblade coûte que coûte, en essayant de retrouver le monde où ils s'entraînaient pour devenir des Maîtres confirmés.

Et pour y aller, il y avait un moyen simple.

oOo

O

Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, Liamaru se plaqua contre l'enceinte qui entourait les portes de la Forteresse d'Ansem le Sage. Il avait calculé que le soir, c'étaient deux soldats qui surveillaient l'entrée au lieu de quatre : Dilan et Aeleus.

Il ne les craignait pas, même s'ils avaient un entraînement spécial pour arrêter tout espion ou fuyard, qu'ils avaient une musculature plus conséquente que la sienne. Lui pouvait compter sur son agilité et ses talents pour se fondre dans le décor. Il ne souhaitait pas espionner le Souverain; tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était accéder à la technologie qui lui permettrait de voyager entre les mondes sans encombre. Un vaisseau, à ce qu'il paraît. Ansem le Sage finançait aussi ses recherches là-dedans.

Liamaru eut un petit sourire. Bientôt, ce vaisseau serait à lui.

Il attendit que les deux hommes aient le regard ailleurs pour se cacher dans un buisson. Il y avait une issue pas loin de la grande porte, par laquelle il ne souhaitait pas s'infiltrer, bien sûr. Ça aurait été de la folie ! Non, en vérité, une sorte de passage dérobé se situait à un angle mort. Il comptait se faufiler derrière un des piliers et le trouver.

Heureusement, il n'était pas à côté de la porte en elle-même, sinon son plan tombait à l'eau.

Il profita d'une seconde d'inattention de la part de Dilan et de son coéquipier pour se glisser jusqu'au mur et se tapir dans le noir en faisant le moins de mouvements possible. Doucement, il appuya sur la pierre froide pour déclencher le mécanisme, lequel ne tarda pas à se déclarer, à son plus grand soulagement.

Liamaru vit apparaître devant lui un carré noir, assez large pour que l'on puisse se faufiler à genoux à l'intérieur. Il ne réfléchit pas deux fois et s'y engouffra. Le passage se referma derrière lui. Il chemina dans le noir durant un moment avant de se retrouver dans une salle un peu étrange. Il y avait des téléporteurs partout !

Liamaru n'en emprunta aucun pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il existait des escaliers ou d'autres passages dérobés, heureusement !

Malheureusement, il mit un temps fou – quelques heures au total – avant de trouver enfin le couloir qui le mènerait jusqu'au bureau d'Ansem le Sage. Il avait passé ces heures-là à jouer à cache-cache, à éviter d'être entendu et aperçu. À un moment, il avait failli tomber face à un enfant d'une dizaine d'années en blouse blanche ! Il s'était sauvé en empruntant un autre couloir.

Le cœur battant, Liamaru se laissa guider par ses sens pour dénicher la bonne salle où serait entreposé le vaisseau gummi.

_Déjà, c'est une grande pièce, plus froide que la moyenne. Des odeurs d'huile et diverses autres substances aussi ragoûtantes doivent circuler._

Après avoir parcouru le dédale de couloirs aux petites portes de long en large, en se trompant parfois, Liamaru trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne perdit pour ainsi dire pas de temps : il l'ouvrit, fut aveuglé par la blancheur des lieux, mais fonça jusqu'au vaisseau, rutilant et rouge vif, sans se soucier de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un.

Il ne remarqua donc pas qu'une paire d'yeux ambrés le fixait avec amusement lorsqu'il monta à bord du vaisseau et le mit en marche sans demander son reste. Le mercenaire ne cherchait plus à masquer sa présence. Il avait atteint son but.

Son objectif suivant était le Manoir de la Contrée du Départ, qu'il retrouverait même si l'on racontait que celui-ci était dans les ténèbres.

Il ne les craignait pas... de même que celui qui l'espionnait.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne le suivit et ne l'arrêta pas. Il connaissait le destin de Liamaru et comptait l'utiliser pour ses propres plans. Le jeune apprenti à la chevelure d'argent sortit de sa cachette et contempla le plafond ouvert par lequel Liamaru était passé, ainsi que le ciel noir d'encre. Un sourire illuminait son visage jeune et familier.

oOo

O

Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant l'immense bâtisse, Marluxia eut un sursaut.

_Ce n'est pas la première fois._

Il cligna des yeux sous l'œil intrigué de Zexion qui l'accompagnait. Larxène trompait son impatience à l'intérieur du Manoir Oblivion, avec Naminé. Le Numéro XI de la confrérie lâcha d'une voix neutre :

— Allons-y. Cette mission nous attend.

Ils entrèrent ainsi à l'intérieur de la demeure sans être touchés par l'oubli. Naminé y veillait et puis... Xemnas s'était arrangé pour que le Manoir ne leur nuise pas. Marluxia eut un petit sourire en coin, qui n'échappa pas au Conspirateur Ténébreux.

Néanmoins, ce dernier ne dit mot.

oOo

O

Il avait réussi ! Il l'avait fait, alors que d'aucuns disaient que ce monde était perdu ! Bon, Liamaru s'était frotté à plusieurs sans-coeur, mais il était parvenu à les éviter suffisamment pour ne pas subir trop de dommages collatéraux. Le vaisseau s'était chargé de trouver ce monde, comme s'il avait été préprogrammé pour s'y rendre. Liamaru s'était posé des questions, mais il avait vite fini par abandonner, tout à l'excitation que lui procurait ce moment.

Avec fracas, le vaisseau se déposa devant le portail d'un immense manoir à l'architecture fantasmagorique. Le mercenaire en sortit indemne. Il n'éprouvait aucun remords pour la destruction de son moyen de transport, ni d'inquiétude. Il verrait en temps et en heure.

Liamaru remarqua que le chemin qui menait à cet étrange manoir semblait taillé dans les ténèbres, avec ses couleurs et ses bords déchiquetés. Il cligna des yeux, considéra un peu plus attentivement la bâtisse. Elle n'inspirait pas confiance, paraissait avoir été conçue par un esprit au bord de la folie, avec ses tours impressionnables et les symboles qui paraient les murs.

Liamaru s'invita aux portes, respira doucement, mit la main sur leurs battants. Elles s'ouvrirent en silence, comme si elles avaient oublié qu'elles pouvaient grincer. Il dut froncer les sourcils pour éviter d'être aveuglé par la blancheur de l'endroit qui l'accueillit. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

— _Tu vois ces brumes blanches, Liam' ? Elles cachent un secret, mais il ne faut surtout pas y aller ! Sinon, tu te perdras pour toujours !_

— _Ne dis pas de bêtises, Yvan._

— _Mais si, je t'assure !_

Le mercenaire soupira. Dire qu'il pensait être tranquille avec ces manifestations du passé ! Soudain, il crut sentir comme un poids tomber sur sa nuque... sans comprendre pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'on venait de l'alléger de quelque chose. Il haussa les épaules et se mit en route.

Il fallait qu'il recherche la salle où était le Porteur endormi. Ainsi, il pourrait trouver la Keyblade et s'en emparer.

oOo

O

Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, Liamaru sentait qu'il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de lui-même.

_Kingdom Hearts, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Il ferma les yeux et chercha à se concentrer sur son être. Évidemment, les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples... Le Manoir devait être sous le coup d'un sort puissant afin de protéger le Porteur endormi, cela allait de soi.

Ce n'était pas grave; Liamaru était assez résistant pour continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit alors une rose de couleur incarnat. Il l'avait cueillie dans le Jardin Radieux avant son départ. Il avait toujours aimé ces fleurs, qui symbolisaient la beauté et aussi la fausse candeur. Un peu comme lui. De plus, la couleur n'était pas sans rappeler un peu celle de ses cheveux.

D'un rose délavé, marque du Pays Imaginaire et de sa longue existence là-bas. Un châtain qui avait vieilli, poétiquement parlant.

Le mercenaire fit rouler la tige entre ses doigts en faisant attention de ne pas se les écorcher sur les épines. Un peu de couleur en cet endroit malade ne faisait pas de mal...

Soudain, l'image du jardin aux roses blanches tachées de sang s'imposa à lui. Curieux... Jusqu'à présent, sa dernière mission ne l'avait pas trop taquiné. Peut-être était-ce ce contraste, l'éclat des murs sur cette pauvre fleur innocente qu'il tenait entre ses doigts que...

_Je perds mes moyens. Il faut que je me calme._

Liamaru poussa un soupir, avant de continuer à aller de salle en salle. Il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà visitées, mais n'en était pas sûr.

_Ce manoir ne m'aura pas._

Décidé, il franchit une autre porte et légua sans le savoir ce dernier souvenir émergé au Manoir.

oOo

O

La main sur le cœur, Liamaru tomba à genoux et laissa échapper un grognement. Ses traits se crispaient. Tout lui demandait tant d'efforts, comme si... comme si...

De minute en minute, il avait l'impression que l'air se raréfiait et que l'endroit cherchait à l'avaler. Le mercenaire s'appuya contre un mur et reprit son souffle.

Finalement, tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il était ici, d'ailleurs. Tout était si flou dans sa tête... sauf cette phrase, qui éclata en lui comme une bulle de savon et lui causa un sursaut :

— _Alors si tu as menti, tu t'oublieras._

Liamaru ouvrit des yeux injectés de sang et regarda autour de lui.

— _Alors si tu as menti, tu t'oublieras._

Pourquoi cette phrase se répétait-elle en lui ? À croire qu'elle tournait toute seule ! Où était passé le reste ? Où était-il, déjà ? Le mercenaire se prit la tête à deux mains et poussa un gémissement rauque. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici ! Il se redressa en titubant et revint sur ses pas. Du moins, le crut-il... En tout cas, en un éclair, il trouva la sortie de cet endroit infernal.

_Je ne mourrai pas !_

— _Alors si tu as menti, tu t'oublieras._

_LA FERME !_

Liamaru s'effondra dans la cour intérieure en s'arrachant les cheveux comme un fou. Sans comprendre, il sentit alors que son cœur s'affolait en sa poitrine et... Non ! Pourquoi cet idiot s'arrêtait-il ? Il n'était tout de même pas en train de...

— _Keiro, je te le promets sur mon honneur._

Le mercenaire regarda ses mains, eut un hoquet d'horreur. Cette peau pâle et fripée...

La rose qu'il avait accrochée au haut de son kimono tomba à ses pieds. Ses pétales fanés lui renvoyèrent sa décadence.

_S'oublier ? Comment le pouvait-il, alors qu'il se connaissait par cœur ?_

— _Alors si tu as menti, tu t'oublieras._

Liamaru venait de récupérer toutes ses années de vie en perdant ses souvenirs dans le manoir Oblivion. Il avait désormais l'aspect d'un vieillard qui avait plus d'une centaine d'années.

Sa folie intérieure et ses ténèbres s'étaient chargées ensuite d'achever le travail.

La mort planait au-dessus de lui et n'allait pas tarder à enfoncer ses serres en lui.

Liamaru gémit sourdement. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son corps ne tiendrait plus longtemps... mais il voulait vivre !

— _Alors si tu as menti, tu t'oublieras._

Enfin, après un spasme violent, son cœur lâcha pour de bon. Liamaru sentit l'oubli achever de le dévorer.

Malgré tout, il lutta.

Au même instant, au milieu d'un jardin de roses du manoir de la Cité du Crépuscule, un corps apparaissait, sculpté par des ténèbres avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. L'inconnu cligna des yeux, puis regarda ses mains.

Jeunes et belles. Comme son corps.

Il se leva et croisa son reflet dans une vitre du manoir des lieux.

Oui, il était jeune et beau. Mais qui était-il au fond ?

En son âme résonnèrent alors les mots légués par Oblivion. Il s'en souviendrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle en tant que Simili, sans comprendre d'où ils surgissaient jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit offert une seconde... non, une troisième chance :

**« Devant toi se trouve ce que tu cherches, mais pour l'obtenir, tu perdras quelque chose d'essentiel. »**

Marluxia eut son premier rire, qui semblait se craqueler sous sa langue, alors qu'il murmurait :

— Trouver c'est perdre, et perdre c'est trouver.


End file.
